Fade to Black
by suzy5
Summary: a sonfic about my favorite couple.Martin and Ruthie


**Fade to Black**

Seventh Heaven does not belong to me and the song is from Instant Star 2

It had been three days, eight hours, and 14 minutes since Martin Brewer broke Ruthie Camden's heart, when he told her that another woman was having his child.

She didn't want to talk about it with anyone, especially her family since they all knew before she did and had not even told her.

After her humiliating display of emotion she had avoided Martin as though he was the plague, which in itself had not been easy.

He was still coming around, offering to help with any little thing that would keep him close to her.

Ruthie sighed once more as she sat down at her piano and started playing.

Eric and Annie heard the first few notes from the piano and looked at each other "Well she's out of the room, so maybe it will be ok" Eric hopefully said out loud as they heard Ruthie's soft voice sing out

_Three Days,  
Eight Hours,  
Fourteen minutes gone,  
You bend,  
I'll break,  
Like you never saw,  
Maybe I'm too skeptical,  
Maybe I'm too tough to fall._

_Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Every time I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we've shared,  
We fade to Black._

As they heard Ruth's song, Annie fearfully looked at Eric. "You don't think that…. No impossible…"

"What?" Eric ask

"Well how close do you think Ruth and Martin are?"

"They're best friends" Eric simply stated as Annie sighed and replied "Yes they say they are but why would best friends go into despair over a pregnancy?"

"Well we all know Ruthie was in love with Martin"

"yes we did, but why would a young man be so afraid to tell his "best friend" about a pregnancy and not his girlfriend?'

"Oh"

**_Across the Street _**

"Martin! Will you come away from that window! It's bad enough that you have binoculars. What if one of the Camden's sees you?"

"I just want to make sure that she is ok" Martin half mumbled more to himself than his dad.

"I understand Martin, but you have got to give her time"

"but I need her now" Martin angrily replied back before taking a deep breath

"Martin, you need to calm down and figure some things out"

"Like what?" Martin wearily asked

"You role in this baby's life, your feelings for Ruthie…"

"My feelings for Ruthie!" Martin exclaimed in a loud voice as he started pacing "I have no feelings for her, she's my best friend!"

"I know and you just said that you needed her"

"I do" Martin repeated slightly pouting.

"Martin Brewer, you are in love with Ruth Camden" His father calmly stated, secretly feeling pleased. He would move heaven and earth if he had to, in order for to secure a relationship between his son and the young woman who reminded him so much of his wife.

"No I'm…" Martin began before very quietly admitting "Maybe I am"

"Well don't just sit there, you have to let her know" and with that pushed Martin out their house.

When Martin got across the street, he anxiously knocked on the back door.

"Martin! What a surprise!" Annie exclaimed and then asks "Why did you knock?"

"I wasn't sure how happy you would be to see me"

"We still love you Martin and whoever else you bring along"

"Thanks Mrs. Camden" Martin replied as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He smiled self-consciously and then asks "Is...Uh…Ruth around by chance?"

"She's playing the piano"

"Thanks" Martin replied as he walked into the living room.

She had her back to him and she was softly humming. Her curly brunette locks gently cascading down her back.

Why couldn't he have been honest with himself and her? They could have been together? His heart stopped as she started singing

_I call out for your warm embrace,  
Feel your tears fall,  
Upon my face,  
What makes me so bullet proof?  
What makes me act so moved?_

_Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we've shared _

She sounded so hurt, so full of anger. She stopped when she heard him gasp.

"Martin? How long have you been here?"

"Not too long"

"oh" Ruth blushed, partly remeberingtheir last encounter and huskily said "look I'm sorry about the other day, I was embarrassed and hurt..."

"No need to apologize" Martin hastily replied before adding "I just want this to be over you know?"

She couldn't believe he had said that! "Well Martin I suggest you get over that idea because the fact still remains that you lost your virginity to someone other than me" Ruth stepped back in shock.She could not believe she had just said that out loud.

Martin's eyes grew wide at the very suggestion that Ruth had imagined them together.

"Ruth" he began ashe looked at pleadingly, taking her hands.

"Don't" She cried harshly "Don't say I'm too young or I deserve better or any thing at all"

"I was going to say I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Ruth I am in love with you"

"No you're not" She replied in an anguished tone as she ran out of the room and into back yard.

_Feels like I'm running,__  
Running as fast as I can,_

"oh damn"Martin exclaimed as he ran after her. Who would have thought that she would have taken it this bad. When he finally reached her she was crying. Martin walked up and held out his arms as she crashed into them.

_Feels like I'm trying,  
Trying to understand why I keep crashing as hard as I can into you._

"I won't let go Ruthie" He promised her

"It will be hard and things will change but if you give me, give us a chance I promise I won't let go" He kissed the top of her head and gently swayed her.

When she had stopped crying she pulled back slightly " I must look horrible" she said sniffiling asMartin laughed before lightly kissing her shiny brunette curls.

"No you look beautiful" He replied smiling hesitantly ashe brushed a tear from her cheek.

She blushed lightly before saying "look, it's pretty late. I should go inside"

"uh yeah" Martin agreed even though his stomach was churning. What would happen tomorrow? Would Ruthie even look at him or even allow him to touch her?

"Are we ok?"he asked softly as he finally looked down at her.

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes before replying "I'm not sure if we will ever be ok Martin"

"oh"he replied as he turned to walk away before she lightly placed her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Martin Brewer, you are the most aggravating person" She started before stopping and continuing "We can try to start a new friendship from here. I know that once the baby is born things will be different"

"It will be, but I promise to let you be as involved or not as involved as you desire. I love you, I just want a chance to show you how much"

"I love you as well but pretty words are not going to get us through this" Once she said this Martin smiled brightly

When Ruth looked up at Martin his whole face was aglow and his beautiful green eyes were shining.

"What did I say?"she asked in amazement

"You said 'us'. Are we an 'us'?"

"I think we always were"She confided as he wrapped his arms around her before softly kissing her on the lips.

"Well it seems that they have resolved their issues" Annie commented happily as she and Eric looked out the window at the happy couple.

"Yes" Eric replied smiling sadly as he watched his baby girl grow up before his eyes.

When they pulled apart, Martin heldher close to him once more "Promise me something"

"Anything" She whispered into the warmth of his chest.

"Promise me that when I wake up tomorrow, we will be like this together"

"Hmm"She teased as she pretended to think about it before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek "That's something I can definitely promise"

Martin smiled at her once more before taking her hand and walking her to the back door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he ask before kissing Ruth.

"You bet"she replied smiling.

As he walked across the street, Ruth happily squealed and started walking up the stairs softly singing to herself.

_Three Days,  
Eight Hours,  
Fourteen minutes gone,  
You bend,  
I'll break,  
Like you never saw,  
Maybe I'm too skeptical,  
Maybe I'm too tough to fall. _

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we've shared,  
We fade to Black.

_We fade to black  
_


End file.
